


Undivided Attention

by Sleeptalker_ad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aggression, F/F, Fluff, Futa, Jasper is the one with the dick, Other, Shemale, jaspearl - Freeform, steven galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeptalker_ad/pseuds/Sleeptalker_ad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Gems have no choice but to let Jasper stay for a while after splitting up Malachite, much to their disdain. Jasper is always causing a ruckus, but hates most of all that a common Pearl won't obey or pay attention to her. So when the two of them get some time alone together she lets her dissatisfaction be known, which somehow brings the two…closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undivided Attention

It's been 32 days. 32 whole days since the Crystal Gems invited Jasper to stay in the temple since splitting up Malachite with Lapis. 32 days of trying to keep the violent veteran under control, 32 days of trying to decide what to do with her (do we poof and bubble her? Do we lock her up in the barn? Do we shatter her completely? Should Peridot build a space pod and launch her into a black hole? The last one was sounding better and better by the day) and 32 damn days of her violent and prejudiced outbursts about caste systems back on homeworld, and how a lowly pearl didn't deserve the rank she did and blah blah BLAH! Same old thing they had to deal with when Peridot first showed up. But Steven, the adorable naive little half-human he was, wouldn't allow them to just bubble her and send her to the depth of the temple in isolation. After all, look how Peridot turned out! The more the merrier, right?  
But now the gems had two new renegades to keep their eyes on this time. Along with Jasper came Lapis. And although she enjoys Steven, she doesn't so much enjoy the other gems, most especially Jasper. But they seem to have an unspoken agreement between the two to stay out of each other’s vicinity at all costs, knocking one chore off of the gems' ever-growing list, and although Lapis tends to keep to herself, Jasper doesn't. She's always up in somebody’s business. Whether it's telling Garnet she is just a cheap war machine, Amethyst she's a worthless soldier, Steven he's a sick half-breed, Peridot she's a vile traitor, and of course Pearl being just a meaningless Pearl, she's always trying to bark orders were she was clearly the lowest currently in the Earth gems' pecking order. Not surprisingly, Steven was almost always the one to cool firey situations down, but Peridot often times stepped in to help out as well. After all, she could understand Jaspers distress by being so far from Homeworld and stuck on this miserable planet. Miserable being her words, of course.  
And although Jasper being around made everyone uneasy, everyone knew there was no way she could currently contact Yellow Diamond, or anyone on homeworld. She was completely and utterly stuck. And the more that sank in for her, the more complacent and controlled she became. She went from actively fighting and trying to sabotage the gems’ attempt at destroying the cluster in hopes to destroy the planet, to at least doing some of the heavy lifting work for the drill, and being tied up with the kiddy leash somewhere in between (but the poor demolished fence can tell you about how long that worked for. Worked for Peridot, but not for Jasper.)  
Speaking of which...

"Are we not going to be working on the drill today?" Jasper crossed her arms as she stood in the center of the living room, glaring daggers into the group of Gems sat about the coffee table and playing one of Stevens ridiculous board games.

"Oh so it's WE now?!" Amethyst huffed as she slapped a pair of cards down onto the coffee table.

"Amethyst!" Garnet barked "Don't start."

"Don't start what?!" Jasper bellowed "if we don't finish this thing you're entire miserable planet will be destroyed! And as long as I'm stuck here you're all going to finish it!"

"Whelp, time to go." Garnet placed her cards neatly on the table and stood up, heading towards the warp pad in the other room. 

"Go were?" The beefy gem growled.

"Mission" Garnet spoke sharply as light engulfed her body one moment and gone the next. 

"Uhhhh, yeah that reminds me!" Amethyst jumped up from her position "I need to go clean my room! Peridot, come help!" She grabbed the green nerd by the arm before she could even say anything and toted her off to the door.

"You all can't just leave me!" Pearl jolted up from the couch as Steven watched in a mix of sadness and confusion.

"It's your turn to babysit the angry cheeto!" Amethyst yelled from the doorway before it slapped together behind her and Peridot.

Steven looked up at Pearl expectantly, but she just sighed. "Steven, go play with Connie at funland or something."

He mumbled under his breath as he grabbed his cheeseburger backpack that’s always packed for just this occasion from under the coffee table. "This was supposed to be our relaxation day" he whimpered as he shuffled out the door. It wasn't that he wasn't excited to spend time with Connie, but he hardly ever gets to spend non-violent time with the Crystal Gems, and Jasper had been ruining it all for them for the past month! He was starting to really rethink the whole "redemption" thing for her.  
The two remaining gems watched as Steven closed the door behind him. Pearl's face was of disappointment while Jasper just scowled.

"Don't!" Pearl snapped before Jaspers mouth even made a sound, catching the quartz off guard.  
She blinked in disbelief a few times as Pearl strut back over to the couch and plopped down on it in one graceful motion.

"You! You can't tell me what to do!" Jasper snarled back.

Pearl didn't even pay her any mind, and just picked up the newspaper she neatly folded and put away earlier. Might as well see what the weather is like for Steven out there.

"Why aren't you paying attention to me?!" Jasper took a step closer, her fists clenched.

Oh, seems it might rain a little later in the afternoon. Hopefully Steven had his rain coat in his pack!

"A PEARL CAN'T IGNORE A QUARTZ!"

Pearl knew Jasper would burn herself out soon enough. She flipped the page. Ew, the sports section, Pearl had no interest in that so she flipped the page again.

"A USELESS PIECE OF PROPERTY CAN'T IGNORE A SOLDIER!" She slammed her fists on the coffee table with a loud bang and a snap, forming a crack down the center of the distressed wood. 

Pearl sighed to herself again. This would be the fifth coffee table alone she's broken in the month (and two days, 4 minutes and 13 seconds, pearl mentally noted) she’d been here. She’d lost count of all the other miscellaneous appliances and furniture she’s destroyed in her little fits of rage.  
Jasper was fuming! Her shoulders heaved as she let out a growl with every breath and stared Pearl down, who nonchalantly propped her feet up on the newly crippled table. This has happened dozens of times before and she's learned to just ride out Jaspers little temper tantrums. Without her fancy tech or Homeworld to fall back on, that's basically all it was. A temper tantrum. It was like dealing with a bigger, slightly more violent Amethyst when she’s in one of her moods.  
She could feel Jaspers eyes boring into her as she flipped through the comics section, mentally noting to save them for when Steven gets home. It was no doubt uncomfortable, but Pearl had been learning little tricks to push Jasper back in line without getting physical and beating her into submission, and ignoring her violent little outbursts was one of them.

"YOU'RE ENTIRE PLANET WILL BE DESTROYED BY YOUR OWN INCOMPOTANCE!" Jasper roared, only a few inches from Pearls face now.

A few silent seconds of Pearl ignoring her passed before Jasper finally backed up with a grunt. "Useless"

Pearl could feel the tension in the air lift slightly, and she returned to her semi-relaxed state as it were before Jasper barged in just a few minutes ago. Her eruptions were intense, but getting more and more short-lived as she began to learn that the gems wouldn’t put up with her little disturbances. She was currently completely at the mercy of these tools until she could safely get back to Homeworld. She had no choice but to comply and follow their incredibly backwards rules, lest she be poofed and bubbled deep within the bowels of the temple.  
Pearl continued to casually flip through the newspaper and ignoring Jasper, whose teeth were clenched and arms crossed in frustration. She let out a flustered, defeated sigh before stomping over to the opposite end of the couch and sitting. The poor old couch creaked and groaned as the huge gems weight pressed down on it, and she looked all but a little ridiculous as her massive frame took up half of the couch. Pearl couldn’t help but glance over to Jasper since she was rather close, despite sitting at the very other edge. She was hunched over with her head in her fists, looking at the floor, no doubt raging internally and doing all she could to keep herself in line. But more importantly, she was just sitting on the couch, behaving. Pearl couldn’t think of a time she saw Jasper doing anything but standing or pacing, so it was, well, a little awkward having her just sitting there, but also kind of nice. Like a small victory. And even for a fleeting second, Pearl thought this could all work out. Oh no no no, it probably wouldn’t, so she just focused her attention on the news section. In fact, she was so focused she didn’t even notice Jaspers change in position, or the fact she was slyly trying to glance over the paper to see what had the pearls’ attention so captivated. But none of the alien writing made much sense to her and she couldn’t even care less about what was plighting the humans today, or any day of the week! So she tossed her hands behind her head and leaned back; causing her unkempt mass of hair to bellow around her. Pearl didn’t even take notice to that either, which caused a little pang of frustration in Jasper yet again. It was very obvious she didn’t like being ignored by a so-called common pearl, or that it had its attention so deeply rooted into something else. So she shifted again, causing the couch to creak and bounce. Still nothing out of the pearl. She let out a pitiful growl.

“Is something the matter, Jasper?” Pearl didn’t even bother to take her eye off of the page as she simply tilted her head to the side, barely giving Jasper the time of day.

“Why won’t you pay attention to me?!” She rumbled as she grabbed for the newspaper and crumpled it in her massive fist.

It did catch Pearl off guard for a second, but she quickly hid her shocked expression and placed her hands in her lap.

“Well, if you asked nicely I would love to converse with you.” She retorted haughtily, which didn’t sit well with Jasper, but at least she got some attention out of the insignificant gem décor. 

“Why aren’t you out working on the drill?” Jasper asked almost calmly.

“Well, we’re already ahead of schedule; Peridot has actually been a big help with that! And Steven thought we could all use a day off to relax together. Which, we would have but somebody had other plans.” Her voice trailed off at the end a little.

“You don’t need to talk about me like that.” Jasper moaned. “Relaxing is just a waste of time!”

“Well if you tried it for once you might change your mind.” Pearl smiled rather pleasantly before reaching for her newspaper, which Jasper just snatched away again.

“Is there something you want, Jasper?” Pearls voice lowered.

“Stop ignoring me.”

“I’m not going to take orders from you, Jasper!” 

“That’s not what I mean!” Jasper rumbled before trailing off into more of a mumble. 

Pearl cocked her eyebrow, shooting the alien a curious look. 

“I just! Ugh! Forget about it!” Jasper fumbled. “I don’t have time for this!”

Pearl let out a soft sigh and scooted over to the seat next to Jasper. She placed her hand on her hulking shoulder, making her feel a little intimidated by her sheer size for the first time in quite a while.

“Jasper,” She spoke “You’re really going to have to relax. There’s nothing you can do right now that will change our minds about you or Lapis. We simply can’t let you out of our sights. If it weren’t for Steven we’d have you bubbled inside the temple until we figured out what to do. The least you can do is be grateful we’re keeping you free.”

Jasper lowered her head. “I am.”

Pearls eyes widened in a flash and her hand flinched as her mouth dropped open. Did she really just say…? Did she just admit to Pearl…?  
Jasper looked over to the painting of Rose Quartz hanging on the wall above the door.

“But I don’t belong here.” She moved her gaze over to Pearl, gazing into her with a genuine emotional expression of something other than “anger” or “hatred”. Sadness? Regret?

“We’re doing our best, but you have to help.” 

“I know.”

Pearl breathed a sigh of relief, feeling like they were finally getting somewhere, even if it was just one little step at a time. Their first real emotional connection that didn’t involve a chair smashing into somebody’s face and-

“Uh…” Pear glanced Jasper up and down, who seemed to be leaning in rather closely all of a sudden.  
“J-Jasper?” She laughed anxiously as she backed up slightly, tapping her hand against Jasper chest in a vain effort to keep her in place.  
She got two impressions from this gesture. Either Jasper was about to bash her fucking face in with her skull, or she was coming onto her. And there is no way a quartz soldier from Homeworld would come onto a traitorous pearl, right? So her gem kicked into overdrive when Jaspers meaty fist clasped around her face, forcing her to look her in the eyes. But her eyes didn’t show aggression, but something more akin to curiosity.  
Her lips quivered as Jaspers’ brushed against them. What was going on? Was this really happening?!  
Pearl peered up at the same painting of Rose Jasper was looking at just a few seconds ago. Her face flushed at the thought of another rough and tumble quartz getting her hands on her, but quickly glanced back at Jasper. That was a very dangerous headspace to be in, and Pearl knew it. But oh man did it go from 0-60 in just a split second! She could barely get a “Jas-“ out before her lips were shut against the others’.  
Jasper didn’t let go of Pearls face, but she wasn’t keeping her there by any force. Pearl didn’t flinch away, in fact, her fingers instinctively closed and grabbed hold of the fabric of Jaspers shirt were she was trying to push her away moments ago. Her head felt like it was spinning in circles and she could hear the little angel and devil on her shoulders “Smack her and stop this now!” and “oh god keep going!” fighting back and forth in her head.  
Jasper dropped her hand from Pearls face and leaned back, parting their lips and hissed.  
“Sh-shit!”  
But Pearl didn’t let go of her grip. Instead she ran that hand down Jaspers chest and abs, which contrasted heavily with Rose’s fluffy stomach. In fact, she hated to admit how much it turned her –no! Pearl, don’t think like that! But it was too late. All the stress, tension and violence that had left her so uneasy was too much to just throw away an opportunity to unwind like this. In the back of her head she knew this was the wrong thing to do, and could end up incredibly badly, but Pearl didn’t care. She placed her delicate and pale little hands on either side of Jaspers face and stretched up to kiss her back, continuing what the brute had started.  
In an instant, Jasper clenched her hands firm but gently around Pearls graceful waist and pulled her close. The smaller gem was literally standing on her knees to reach Jaspers face as Jasper groped at her waist. She let out a low moan which sounded like music to Pearls ears. All she was doing was gently kissing the quartz and it seemed to already be driving her into a fluster. And Jasper wasted no time with her tongue already hungrily licking at Pearls lips, whose mouth parted eagerly to let it in.  
Their tongues danced back and forth, but Jasper clearly had the upper hand. Pearl felt like she could barely keep up with her and pulled away to grab a breath. Without missing a beat, Jaspers tongue relocated to the base of Pearls jaw and licked and sucked greedily, forcing more hot breaths out of Pearl. And even louder breaths as she slid her beefy paw up the front of Pearls shirt, taking an erect nipple between her fingers and tweaking it roughly.

“J-Jasper!” Pearl gasped “Please! This i-is too much!”

Her words didn’t seem convincing. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Jasper to slow down, and Jasper took that as an invitation. She pushed Pearl onto her back with a soft nudge and crawled on top. If she had leaned down enough, Pearl would suffocate in a face full of breast. Well, you know, if gems needed to breath, that is. She situated her knee between Pearls legs as the smaller gem pushed on her shoulders in a vain attempt to get her off. The couch could barely hold the two of them, every little bump and bounce would leave the poor thing squeaking and groaning under the weight of the massive gem and her new plaything.

“Jas-PER?!” Pearl finished off in a moan as the quartz’ muscular thigh pressed between her hot legs.

Jasper lowered her face into Pearls ear, rubbing her hard nipple with her thumb and panting suggestively into her ear “I can already tell how wet you are. Let’s just do this.”

Pearls back arched into Jasper automatically, wanting more and grinding her hips against her leg. That was all the yes Jasper needed, and all the yes Pearl could say. She reached her shaky hands up to Jaspers chest to return the favor, trying to take a breast in each of her tiny hands, not even able to squeeze the entire thing in her hand. But Jasper must have liked it, as she let out a deep breath against Pearls neck along with a low, grumbling moan. Jasper rocked her thigh into Pearl as she licked and sucked her way back to Pearls lips, forcing her tongue back in. Pearls mouth opened in anticipation, happily inviting the intruder in. Jasper may be bulky and a little rough and awkward, but Pearl thought it was amazing none the less. Pearl grinded her hips as the two fumbled around groping each other, their hands wandering around and grabbing onto and stroking whatever they could reach. Pearls fingers danced over Jaspers hard abs and Jaspers beefy hands kept going back to Pearls dainty waist and petite breasts, clearly favoring those areas. It was hot and frenzied, and during the commotion Pearl eventually ended up bucking her leg between Jaspers crotch in desperation, forcing a not-sex-related curse out of her mouth.

“SHIT!” 

“Oh! Oh god Jasper I’m sorry!”

Oh yeah…that was a quartz thing.  
Jasper sat up with a groan, revealing the throbbing bulge concealed tightly in body tight pants and not leaving very much to the imagination what was underneath. It was the first time Pearl laid her eyes on the massive appendage, and even hiding behind the fabric of Jaspers pants she could tell it was frighteningly intimidating. She wasn’t too fond of these little “attachments” most quartz’s seemed to sport by default, but there was still something in her that made her irresistibly curious. 

“It’s alright.” The soldier groaned, trying to regain herself.

Pearl couldn’t help but think how uncomfortable it must feel to have such a large…appendage cramped up like that. And she must have been staring, because a smirk crossed Jaspers face as she made a little show of reaching down and grabbing a handful of it.

“Well if you want to see it that badly…” She taunted before letting her fly open with a little glow of light.

Pearls hands slapped over her mouth and her eyes widened at the monster that flopped out of its constraints. Stripes similar to the patterning on the rest of Jaspers body adorned the skin down the shaft of the beast, and the hair above it was more like a mound of fur, just as wild as the mane on her head. The globes that hung below looked like just as much of a handful as her breasts, and a thick, clear strand of lust dripped from the red, glistening tip of the monster.

“W-wow!” Pearl gasped in disbelief. 

She couldn’t believe she just said that out loud, and he couldn’t help but flash back to Rose yet again, but those thoughts were quickly covered up with this entirely new experience. Because frankly, Jasper was nothing like Rose. And Jasper was sitting right in front of her.

“I take it the pearl approves?” Jasper cocked her head as she gave the thick shaft a stroke.

Biting her lip was all Pearl could really do. She had no words. She was intimidated, scared, aroused, curious and excited all in one shivering bundle. 

“Well?” Jasper glowered, gesturing towards pearls pants. “I better get something out of this show and tell too, you know!”

“Oh!” Pearl snapped herself out of it. “Y-yes. I suppose” She stuttered as she flipped her pants off in one fell swoop in an elegant display of sparkles as they disappeared. 

Jasper just rolled her eyes to herself. Typical pearl, always showing off and trying to be pretty. But she didn’t let that stop the show, and sauntered back on top of Pearl without giving her much of a look over.

“W-wait!” She yelped.

“What now?” Jasper growled.

Silence hung in the air for a short second before Pearl spoke. “It won’t fit.”

Jasper let out a snort before sitting back up, clearly frustrated. The whole moment was fading, and she was starting to feel like an utter fool. Coming onto an insignificant pearl? She could kick herself. Clearly she was losing this mind by staying on this pathetic dirt rock with these loons!

“But…” Pearl hummed, re-catching Jaspers attention. “Here, just…lean back.” Pearl pressed her hands against Jaspers chest, pushing her back into a normal sitting position on the couch. The quartz had no idea what this pearl was up to, and she watched her movements carefully. The only reason she was letting her boss her around is because she was going to get something out of it. Or so she told herself.

“Like this.” Straddling her waist, Pearl faced Jasper and reached down to grab hold of her shaft to position herself on top of it.  
Her hands felt so delicate against her skin and it near instantly sent Jasper all the way back into madness were she was before this little inconvenience. She watched as Pearl mounted the top of her shaft, pressing her wet folds against it and rocking her hips gently. She clearly knew what she was doing.

“Mmm. Yes!” Jasper purred and eagerly grabbed at the dainty pearls hips again.

“You like that?” A deep blue blush washed over Pearls face as she smiled sheepishly.

A moan leaving her lips was Jaspers only response as Pearl rubbed herself back and forth along the length with her legs spread wide. Her lips made their way back to hers, and their tongues were dancing against each other once again. Heavy breaths left their mouths as they pulled away to moan, and Jaspers hungry hands ran frantically over Pearls pale skin as she steadied herself by wrapping her arms around Jaspers neck. The couch creaked with each grind and bounce, but neither of them paid a bit of attention to the ruckus they were making. In fact, Jasper was the one getting rowdy and letting her voice out in loud moans. Her hunger was unparalleled like she hadn’t been touched like this in millennia. She’d let out little curses much to Pearls distaste. But every time Jasper would nip her neck or tweak a nipple, Pearl would let out her own little curses. “Oh my stars” She’d purr as she’d press her body close.

A clear, thick puddle began soaking the couch between Jaspers legs. A mix of Pearls own excitement and the strands of lust almost constantly dripping from the tip of Jaspers slick cock were beginning to make a huge mess. But neither of them noticed, nor cared. Their bodies were trembling together and their eyes and minds were on other things at the moment.  
Jaspers legs began to shake violently, and her moans turned into quick, almost hiccup like breaths as she hid her face in the crook of Pearls neck. Just having pearl grind the length of her cock was making her lose her mind.

“Jasper-“

“NNGH! Just like that, don’t stop!” She gasped desperately. 

This was an order Pearl was happy to follow. She rocked her hips in quick motions, back and forth over the entire length of Jaspers rock hard member. The noises jasper was letting out against Pearls neck were nothing she’d ever heard such a strong, violent soldier make. Jasper gripped onto Pearls hips with shaky hands as her body tensed up and let out a low, grunting moan as her body released everything it had.  
Pearl could feel the member twitching between her legs, and she looked back just in time to see the damage she had caused. Thick strands of Jaspers cum splashed against the coffee table and even onto the floor behind it. Pearl couldn’t believe it. She had reduced this barbaric quartz veteran into a shivering, mewling mess, who was now digging her nails into her shoulders and crying her name out into her ear.  
Pearls name leaving Jaspers lips sent an intense shiver down her spine with a feeling Pearl never had before. It was a mix of power and even fear of her control over this soldier. 

“Ohhhh….fuuuuuuck.” Jasper drew out in a moan as her body began to relax. “Oh Pearl…”

She ran her slender fingers through Jaspers untamed mane as she pecked Jaspers face affectionately, letting her regain her composure and catch her breath. She could feel the sweat rolling off of Jaspers body, and the scent of it made Pearl want even more of her. But Jasper was spent, so she gave her hair a few more strokes before shifting herself back and placing her feet on the floor. Pearl admired her handiwork as Jasper slouched back and caught her breath before turning to the mess at hand. 

“Well this is quite the mess.” She chirped. “I guess I’ll have to clean this up before the others get back.” Already on about tidying up. Just like a Pearl.

Jasper opened an eye to observe the pearl as she grabbed an old dust rag from the bottom tier of the table and went to work. But that wasn’t going to fly with Jasper.  
She silently made her way off of the couch, and grabbed Pearl by the back of the head and slammed her face against the table, face first into the mess she caused all in a swift flash.

“What do you think you’re doing” She snarled.

Pearl knew this couldn’t have worked out so perfectly! She let out a tiny whimper as Jasper leaned over to her ear, already expecting the worse and berating herself mentally over her reckless actions.

“I never let you finish” She purred into Pearls ear.

It took her a second to realize what Jasper had meant, but the thick finger probing her slick blue folds assured her Jasper meant what she thought she meant. She was attending to her pearl. And with Pearl now bent over, one of Jaspers fingers made their way easily inside, enticing a delicious little breathy moan from her. She tried to lift her face from the messy table, but Jasper just pushed her head down again. She was asserting her dominance by…making her let her finish her off?  
It was clear right away not much else was going to fit inside the petite pearl after Jasper pushed a second finger between the folds, so she shifted her attention elsewhere. Pearls ass was perfect face level, so she dove right in. Her tongue flicked over Pearls exposed hole, causing a whole new array of moans from the slender gem. Her huge thumb flicked over her little blue clit, her fingers bumped inside of her, and her tongue went wild between her cheeks.  
Pearl couldn’t even remember ever feeling so many of these feelings all at once, and it wasn’t long after Jaspers tongue penetrated her and flicked around inside the inside of her walls before she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Oh my god!” She howled “JASPER! JASPER!”

Her body contracted around Jaspers broad fingers and her fluid literally began to run down Jaspers arm as her body went wild. Her legs shook and buckled, but Jasper kept her standing, making sure she didn’t fall as Pearl pressed herself as far against her as she could, forcing her tongue and fingers deeper.  
With one last huff, Pearl went limp. Pulling her fingers out gently with a loud schlick, Jasper flicked her tongue a time or two more before pulling Pearl into her arms, leaning against the front of the ill-fated couch.

“Oh my god, Jasper.” Pear repeated in a much more breathy, hushed tone.

She let out a tiny groan as she ran her hand over her face, trying to catch her composure. It was covered in the spunk Jasper pushed her head into and it was even dripping over her lips. She let out a few tight lipped moans of dissatisfaction as she tried to wipe her face, but Jasper snatched her wrist and chuckled.

“But you look so pretty like that.” 

“Ugh! Don’t be gross!” Pearl gagged, getting some in her mouth. The very idea of it made Pearl sick to her stomach. She didn’t like eating anything. ANYTHING. She denied herself the fact that the taste was nearly intoxicating as she reached for the rag again to clean her face.

“Hmph” Jasper disapproved.

After thoroughly wiping herself spotless, Pearl turned her attention back to Jasper. She didn’t say anything, but nestled herself into the big buff brutes muscly arms with a contented sigh. She was exhausted. Jasper was exhausted. And if gems had any need for sleep they’d both be passed out half naked on the floor with each other right now.

“We really should clean all of this up.” Pearl finally broke the short silence.

“Yeah…” Jasper admitted. “You should probably just throw that table away anyway.”

“Yeah…” Pearl mimicked as she watched a white drop drip off the side of the table.

“And if you tell your friends” Jasper grumbled “I’ll shatter you.”

“Didn’t plan on it.”  
There was no way Pearl was going to tell the others that she was literally sleeping with the enemy. It would be up to them to ponder over how Pearl could have possibly tamed this savage monster in the few hours everyone left Pearl for “babysitting duty”.  
Amethyst would joke that Pearl had beat her up or stuck her in a bubble. Peridot pondered if Jasper had finally seen what Earth is all about. And Garnet? Garnet didn’t care as long as she stopped calling her a filthy war-machine. And Steven was just more than happy that everyone seemed to finally be starting to get along in all this mess. And that he was getting a new couch.  
But every now and then when the two were alone, Pearl would quietly run her hand down Jaspers huge arm, or Jasper would nuzzle her face into Pearls slender neck. Of course bickering still occurred between everyone, but in the back of both Jasper and Pearls minds, they knew the worst was over, and the future could have anything in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite a while since I've written anything, and I'm attempting to get back into the swing of things as my handicap has really been effecting my brain to the point I can barely pull the right words out of my head even in daily conversations. I'm hoping that by writing even silly little smut fics and other casual stuff I can work out my brain a little more and cut out some of this fog!
> 
> Please, feel free to critique (I know I probably don't have proper spacing, paragraphs, structure, etc) or even request something!  
> The next fic I will be working on is for Amedot!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
